


You Don't Waste No Time At All

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Harlee Crap [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Attempted Sex, Domestic, M/M, kind of crack, they're tired and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “You sure she’s out?”“Oh my god, Rami, I’m sure! I’m beginning to think you don’t have faith in my parenting abilities”They’d been caught up all week with school and work and errands, which had meant for the past week, they’d been all but ignoring each other in favour of getting proper sleep. But, as of recent, the rush had dulled down, so now, with Mazie accounted for and apparently asleep in her room, they deemed it the perfect time to ‘catch up.’akarami and joe are tired and desperate





	You Don't Waste No Time At All

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is just a short lil nonsense fic idk why i wrote this but i hope someone enjoys
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

“You sure she’s out?”

“Oh my god, Rami, I’m sure! I’m beginning to think you don’t have faith in my parenting abilities”

They’d been caught up all week with kindergarten, work and errands, which had meant for the past week, they’d been all but ignoring each other in favour of getting proper sleep. But, as of recent, the rush had dulled down, so now, with Mazie accounted for and apparently asleep in her room, they deemed it the perfect time to ‘catch up.’

After giving it a few more seconds, the two shared a look, and almost immediately started tugging at their shirts, who knew how long they had, kids as young as Mazie didn’t exactly make for perfect sleepers. They collapsed into a heap on the bed, Joe quick to wound up on his back, Rami slotted between his legs, a little unsure at first but quick to remember what to do, what makes the other squirm.

“I’m sorry I’ve been slack” Rami breathed, mouth soft yet eager against Joe’s, a hand already trailing down to the hem of his pants, not wasting any time. “Not been much of a husband, who thought balancing parenting and being an actor would be difficult?” He hums, kissing a line down Joe’s neck, the redhead sighing underneath him, fingers gripping his shoulder tightly.

“Believe me, you’re doing a stunning job, me on the other hand…I’m a mess- anyway, can we stop talking about this when we’re about to hopefully get some action?” Joe asks, shuffling around, lip between his teeth, he knows he can’t take any chances, can’t risk waking anyone.

“Alright bossy calm down” Rami tsks, finally sliding his pants and boxers off, Joe hot and stiff against his lower stomach, he had to hand it to Joe, it was incredible that he was this ready when they were both still a little short on sleep. Rami is soon wiggling free of his pants and boxers too, the men re-joining at the mouth, hips grinding together, panting hotly into each other’s mouths, hand and lips eager, skin buzzing where it was pressed together.

Joe made a noise of annoyance at the nickname, but couldn’t stay mad for long once he felt Rami’s hand around them-both of them, pumping nice and slowly in long, even strokes that left Joe breathless and begging under him. They weren’t going for anything too strenuous tonight, so even just a delightful handjob was more than enough to keep them satisfied for the time being.

The pumps sped up, and soon Joe had an arm wrapped around Rami’s neck, other hand held in his teeth to try and silence the slew of moans rising in his throat. Rami too was struggling, free hand clenching the bedsheet and pressing his lips to Joe’s shoulder, breath hot against the redhead’s skin, the heat ridging the younger man’s skin in goose-bumps. A shudder working its way down his back.

They were both close, so close, when there was suddenly a click of a door from somewhere down the hall, and then they were both scrambling to opposite ends of the bed, the covers thrown up and over their bodies. For a moment, neither of them breathed as they strained to hear anymore movement from outside. Rami and Joe shared a look, the redhead mouthing ‘what’s going on? Why is she up?’ his cheeks turning even redder and eyes wide in a terrified gape.

After a few minutes, they heard another click, the door now closing, and they both released a sigh of relief, both likely aged five years in the span of the few minutes spent laying there in terror. When Joe finally speaks up, he sounds defeated, irritated and utterly exhausted “that’s it, if Gwil and Ben are so sure they want a kid, they can babysit Mazie for a couple days, let her dads catch a break.”

The next morning,  
“Yes! Yes oh my god we’d be more than happy to look after her! Ben, we’re gonna babysit Mazie for a couple days!”

“Are you joking?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
